You Give Love a Bad Name
by IctCowgrrl
Summary: This was written for the 2013 Secret Santa event on Callie Arizona LJ Community. Here is the prompt: "Calzona with angst and some smut not to much but you get the idea. Rated M think I'd like it to be about Callie cheating and not AZ just a thought!" I hope I did it justice, read and let me know if I did! Happy New Year!


As they kissed, Arizona reached for Callie's blouse and began tugging it over her head. She wanted to help Callie relax and forget about her TED speech for a few moments, plus she just wanted her wife. After a few tumultuous months, her desire for the Latina had resurfaced and she wanted to show her wife that things between them were getting better.

She stopped kissing her wife's plump lips as she lifted the blouse over the dark head and tossed it away. Her smoldering gaze took in the site of her half naked spouse and she licked her lips before palming a breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Callie's eyes automatically closed and a throaty moan left her lips. As Arizona's head descended and her lips came in contact with the still covered nipple, she couldn't see the change of moods on the Latina's face.

Callie wanted this to continue, but guilt was eating away at her. She had been hiding something that could destroy everything they both fought so hard to hold onto and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as Arizona used her teeth and tongue on her hard nipples, not from pleasure, but from emotional distress. As Arizona was about to pull aside the cup of her bra, she stayed her wife's paler hand and stepped back just a little.

"We need to talk," her voice was so soft and serious, causing Arizona to glance up with an utterly confused look on her face.

"Now? You want to talk now?"

She swallowed hard as she looked into the blue eyes she absolutely loved and nodded. Callie's facial expressions always gave away her emotional state and Arizona shivered slightly as she saw the beginnings of tears gather in her dark eyes. She stepped back herself, covering her chest by folding her arms over it. Callie felt the guilt gnaw at her stomach as she reached over and handed Arizona her robe.

The bathroom wasn't suitable for this conversation, so she quietly stepped into their bedroom and began pacing nervously.

"Callie? What's wrong?"

A thousand thoughts ran through her head and most of them were bad. Was her wife sick? Was Callie not really attracted to her anymore? Had she done something wrong?

Tears sparkled in Callie's eyes as she took Arizona's hand and lead her to the bed and indicated that the blonde should sit down with a slight nod. She pulled back again, pacing and feeling sick to her stomach. This was the wrong day for this to happen, as if there was any right day for it, but she had her TED speech today and her life was about to fall apart.

Arizona felt her breathing get shallow as she began to panic slightly. Whatever Callie had to tell her, it wasn't good. She just knew something was horribly wrong.

"Callie, wha..."

Before she could complete the sentence, the sorrowful looking woman blurted out her news.

"I cheated on you."

Arizona's confusion multiplied and she frowned slightly, then chuckled.

"Why would you say that? If this is a joke, it really isn't funny Callie."

Callie just looked at the ground, then glanced back up at Arizona and didn't say a word. Tears spilled down her face and the entire apartment was silent. Sofia wasn't awake yet and they could hear her gentle breathing over the baby monitor on Callie's nightstand.

Arizona felt her body go numb and her stomach twist.

"You...ch-cheated on me?"

She really couldn't believe it and her heart warred with her head. She couldn't believe it, Callie would never do something like that or would she? Arizona looked down at her hands that were in her lap, entwined together so tightly that her knuckles were white. Before she could stop it, her stomach lurched and she practically dove for the wastebasket in the bedroom and threw up.

Her body shook with the force of the vomiting and her quiet sobs. Tears made their way down her face as she reached for a tissue and wiped her mouth. She was sad and she felt deflated, but mostly she was just numb.

Getting up from the floor, she took the wastebasket to the restroom and busied herself taking out the liner and replacing it with a clean one. Arizona didn't say a word as tears continued to track down her face while she went about cleaning the mess she had made. After that task, she hurriedly grabbed some clothes from her chest of drawers and went back into the restroom, slamming the door behind her.

Callie wiped her face, silently witnessing everything that had just happened. This was it, her marriage was over. It was a stupid, drunken one-night stand, one that she barely remembered, and now her world was irrevocably broken. Before any more thoughts could form, Arizona rushed out of the restroom in a pair of jeans, a sweater and a pair of boots.

She was carrying the trash, clearly intending to take it outside and dispose of it. Tears still made their way down her face, but she didn't utter a sound.

"Arizona? Arizona...please say something."

The blonde didn't look at her, but continued toward the front door.

"I need to take this out."

She brushed past Callie and made her way out of the door and down the hall before the Latina began following in her wake. As the door slammed shut, she heard Sofia start to fuss. She dropped her head and sighed. She had no one to blame but herself for this predicament.

A few moments later, Arizona re-entered the apartment, tucking something into the back pocket of her jeans. As she went past Callie, who was now supervising Sofia as she ate breakfast, the Latina could smell cigarette smoke.

"I thought you gave that up."

The peds surgeon swiped at her tears and shook her head, but was otherwise quiet. She went to her daughter and brushed aside bangs to kiss her forward. Where the Latina wore her heart on her sleeve and voiced her anger and displeasure, often loudly, the blonde kept everything inside and pretended nothing was wrong. It probably wasn't the healthiest way to deal with issues, but it was her way.

She turned away and headed to the bedroom, grabbed a jacket and was slipping it on as she went to claim her purse and keys by the door.

"Arizona?" Callie's voice was choked, almost desperate. "Talk to me."

As she shouldered her bag, teary blue eyes met teary brown eyes.

"And say what? I...I can't even...,"she bit her lip before her sobs could escape. She glanced at their daughter and shook her head.

"Not now, not here," she turned away to leave again, but stopped with her hand on the doorknob.

"Do I know them?" Arizona quietly asked.

"No, no it isn't anyone you know."

Arizona nodded her head slightly. She was hoping it wasn't anyone worked at the hospital. She swallowed hard, but couldn't help the biting tone in her voice.

"Do you?"

"No."

Once again she nodded and finally opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

When the door slammed shut this time, the piercing echo sounded like a gunshot and the echo ricocheted off the walls straight through Callie's heart.


End file.
